No es lo mismo
by eclipse total
Summary: "Esta feliz de poder estar junto a él, ser su amigo, la persona que lo aconsejara, que le diera un hombro en el que llorar y que recibiera una sincera sonrisa de su rostro. Pero no era lo mismo... Necesitaba que lo abrazara, que lo amara como lo hacía él. Akise no era conocido por rendirse, pero sabía que era un caso perdido." Serie de drabbles y viñetas. Akise/Yukiteru.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Mirai Nikki y todo lo referente a ese mundo pertenece a Esuno Sakae. Yo solo escribo de fans para fans y sin fines de lucro.

**Notas:** Me gusta el Yuno/Yuki... pero igual AMO el Akise/Yuki xD Y me encanta pensar que al final las dos parejas son posibles sin necesidad de triángulos amorosos (?). No diré mucho de la trama ya que pretendo explicarla en los próximos capítulos. Los capítulos serán en forma de drabbles o viñetas, como one-shots pero esta vez con un orden que expliqué en sí la historia de como se conocieron y se enamoraron x3

Sí, esto es yaoi, _**Akise/Yuki**_, solo tengo que decir que al principio no lo parecerá, ya que como dije pretendo explicar la situación de ambos en este mundo, no se cuantos capítulos tendrán que pasar (Descuiden, calculo menos de cinco xD) para que la relación entre ellos comience a formarse, solo les pido paciencia, será lentamente (?).

Aparece Yuno, para agregarle al fic el sabor de la rivalidad entre ella y Akise xD Porque para mí sería aburrido si no se pelean (?). Ahora sí, creo que lo dije todo :D Los veo en las notas finales.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Llegó al lugar de reunión, y lo primero que vio fue a aquel chico.

Amano Yukiteru, parado junto a su novia, tomados de las manos. Fue ella la que lo citó en ese lugar para hablar, y sin embargo, nunca esperó que Yukiteru la estuviera acompañando.

-Hola, Akise-kun – Saludó la chica, con una sonrisa. Su cabello era castaño y rondaba la misma edad que él y el chico que la acompañaba. La chica soltó la mano del azabache y se giró por completo al alvino. – Espero que no te moleste que te haya citado para hablar, es solo que… - Su rostro mostró un semblante nervioso, mientras su mirada rondaba hacía el entorno – estoy preocupada.

El recién llegado imitó su acción, buscando la fuente del nerviosismo de la castaña.

A la chica la había conocido después de cierto incidente que incluía a una sacerdotisa de cierta secta, que permanecía encerrada, casi encarcelada, en su templo. Fueron él y su pequeño compañero de cinco años, Keisuke, los que la ayudaron a escapar una vez, para que conociera el mundo exterior, y aquella acción fue la que hizo famosos a Akise y a Keisuke entre sus conocidos y los involucrados del incidente.

Sin embargo, las noticias van pasando de persona en persona y al poco tiempo el alvino se había topado con ella en uno de sus trabajos de detective, y al reconocerlo por ese incidente no dudo en pedirle prestados sus servicios.

Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba ahí.

-Primero los presentaré – Dijo la castaña, jalando al azabache a su lado. – Él es mi novio, Yukiteru. – Luego lo soltó y se dirigió al confundido chico de ojos azules – Yuki, él es Akise, te he hablado de él ¿cierto?

El azabache asintió en silencio – Mucho gusto, Moe me ha hablado mucho de ti – Le sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que a Akise le habían conquistado.

Desde que Deus le había encargado vigilarlo, lo había hecho, a Yukiteru, a Keisuke, a Gasai, a la sacerdotisa, y a cada una de las personas que, tenía entendido, eran candidatas a tomar su lugar en algún momento.

Y si se lo preguntaban, Amano Yukiteru era el que le había parecido más adecuado, era perfecto, lo sabía, y no era porque lo amará, sino porque realmente lo era, o al menos, él tenía esa fé absoluta en él.

Por supuesto, solo debía vigilarla, interesarse en ellos, en su forma de ser… no enamorarse como lo había hecho con ese chico con el paso de los días. Pero fue inevitable, y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Ya tendría que seguir viviendo con un amor no correspondido, sabía que Yukiteru, su Yukiteru, era Heterosexual, y la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos, en los dedos que se habían vuelto a entrelazar mientras discutían el problema que los había llevado a ese momento.

Akise no los escuchaba, de todos modos ya sabía nombre y apellido del problema que, literalmente, los acosaba.

Gasai Yuno.

* * *

**Notas de eclipse:**

1.- Soy un asco para los títulos D:

2.- Este fic lo publique en Mundo Yaoi el domingo en la tarde, no sabía si publicarlo aquí o no... pero decidí hacerlo xD

3.- Ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, lo subiré en la tarde o, en caso de no tener tiempo, mañana. Ya que son capítulos cortos, tengo pensado hacer actualización de una o dos veces a la semana.

4.- Tengan en cuenta que yo ya entre a clases en la universidad D: Así que si se pone difícil podría estar una o dos semanas sin publicar capítulos.

5.- Necesitaba publicarlo, pero estoy nerviosa por perderle el hilo a esta historia, una razón por la que no he publicado fics largos en mucho tiempo. El más largo lo tengo desde hace como tres meses y llevo cinco capítulos Un.n (De Vocaloid xD), pero decidí no publicar nada hasta que lo tenga completo en mi lap... Este rompió la regla xD

Creo que es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente :3 Igual me encantaría una opinión, ¿Les gustó?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Yuno se encontraba en ese mirador abandonado.

Recordaba algunas cosas, no recordaba otras. Pero sabía que esa persona, la persona de sus sueños, Amano Yukiteru, había sido muy importante para ella. Observó por el viejo telescopio una vez más, el chico y su novia caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, tomados de la mano y platicando con emoción, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió en ese momento.

-No importa cuánto mires, Yukiteru no va a soltar la mano de wakabe para voltear hacia acá y saludarte con una sonrisa. – Una conocida voz a sus espaldas la hizo dar un respingo de la sorpresa, no se esperaba compañía en ese momento, ni en ese lugar.

A sus espaldas, Akise la observaba con una sonrisa burlona, como odiaba esa actitud.

-¿Te importa? – Contestó, en forma perspectiva. Dándole la espalda de nuevo, para seguir espiando al chico de sus sueños y su novia.

Con un suspiro el alvino contestó.

-Pues sí, porque wakabe misma me pidió ayuda para atrapar a la acosadora que los vigila a ella y a su novio. - Esas palabras llamaron la atención de la chica, quien se irguió y puso su atención en Akise. – Vine aquí para advertirte que de verte una vez más en este lugar, acosando a Yukiteru, llamaré a la policía.

Yuno no contestó, guardo silencio por un momento. No podía permitir que Akise hiciera eso, simplemente le era inevitable correr después de la escuela hacia ese lugar. No podía ignorar sus deseos de ver a Yuki, de saber más de él, de comprender el porqué tenía esos sueños raros con él, de saber qué es lo que sucedía, y el porqué de esa nostalgia que la embarga.

-Akise – Decidió romper el silencio, cambiando su mirada perspectiva por una nostálgica. - ¿Nunca has sentido que hay una persona a la que conoces y, sin embargo, no puedes recordar con exactitud?

El alvino levantó una ceja, ¿De qué estaba hablando Gasai?

-Es él, es Yuki, fue alguien especial para mí pero creo… que lo he olvidado. También he olvidado si… ¿Fui alguien importante para él?

-¿Importante para él? ¿En qué mundo? – Dijo en tono sarcástico. No le gustaba ser así, pero admitía que comprendía un poco a esa chica de cabello rosa. Él podía jurar que sentía cierto rencor y rivalidad hacia ella sin conocerla bien.

Era como si se hubieran conocido antes, en otras situaciones. Como si realmente se hubieran conocido antes, en otro mundo, un mundo donde Gasai Yuno y él, Akise Aru, peleaban por el que consideraba su amor imposible, Amano Yukiteru.

-No lo sé con exactitud.

Fue la respuesta que hizo pensar a Akise en creer la disparatada excusa de Gasai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

Akise se encontraba haciendo las compras.

Era detective, espía e informante de Deus ex Machina… Pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera humano y como tal tuviera la necesidad de comer. Leche, huevo, Verduras… Ya teniendo todo lo que necesitaba pagó y salió del centro comercial con las bolsas en una mano y el celular en el otro.

Seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Gasai hace ya dos días.

Debía estar loco si tan siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que ella realmente _recordara_ haber conocido a Yukiteru en otro mundo. De hecho, debería estar loco para admitir que existiera ese _otro mundo_ del que hablaba.

Suspiró mientras alejaba su mirada de los números gigantes en su celular, que marcaban la hora, y la dirigía al frente.

Se detuvo.

-¿Yukiteru? – Murmuró. A pocos centímetros de él se encontraba el azabache, con la vista dirigida al aparador de la joyería frente a él. El susodicho, al escuchar su nombre, giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada amatista del otro.

Sonrió.

-Hola, Akise. ¿De compras? – Saludó al ver como el otro cargaba con algunas bolsas.

-Claro – Se acercó a ver lo que el otro chico tanto contemplaba - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Pronto será mi primer aniversario con moe – Le explicó – Estoy emocionado, puede que aún quede un mes, pero tengo que comenzar a pensar en el regalo.

-Ya veo.

Akise le sonrió. Le sonrió… aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, sí, podía vivir con un amor no correspondido, pero tener que encontrárselo en la calle y escuchar aquello, eso sí que le dolía.

-Ya que estas aquí… ¿Me ayudas a escoger?

Tendría que decir que no, tenía que hacerlo…

-Claro.

Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para rechazarlo después de ver esa sonrisa que su amado le dedicaba.

* * *

**Notas de Eclipse:**

Después de más de una semana, es bueno traer la continuación, aunque sea pequeña :3 el cap 4 ya esta en proceso n.n pero les vuelvo a pedir paciencia, como mis clases se interponen no puedo hacerlo tan seguido, sin embargo no lo voy a dejar.

Por cierto, no me permitía subir imagen para la portada aunque ya la tenía. Pero al parecer ya esta resuelto :3 Me encanta el Akise/Yuki~ aunque en estos primeros capítulos me odie a mi misma por hacerlo sufrir de esta forma.

Espero que les guste. Un comentario nunca está de más. ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? Recuerden que no muerdo -w-


End file.
